Toxic Kisses
by thefrostedrose
Summary: ::You can't help but think that in a separate world, she would be the reformer/And you would be the one poisoning everything you touch:: Poetry/Angst/Romance / Set during OGSY and through OGOT


You_ hate_ her.

Really_** hate**_ her.

You sometimes think she is the most evil person you've ever known

(cunning&_sly_&**treacherous**)

She eats away at you like a **toxin**, _eroding_ all your defenses

You think that she wanted this all along

Because even if all you can think is _I hate her_

At least you're still thinking about her

* * *

You wonder if she was _born_ like this

(Corrupted&_**dangerous**_&**dark)**

Or if something _changed _her

Made her the monster she is

But then, with one flick of her auburn hair

And one small, perfect smirk formed on her soft lips

You come to the conclusion that she was always a _**destroyer**_

* * *

You don't find it surprising that she captures you back

You've known her awhile, and just as you know her, she knows you

You can't help but think that in a separate world, she would be the _reformer_

And you would be the one _**poisoning **_everything you touch

* * *

What surprises you is this:

* * *

The touches

(_soft_&comforting&_gentle_&teasing)

The words

(**velve**t&_silk_&addicting)

The looks she gives you as she circles you

She is the **predator**, and you the_ prey_

You are alone with her quite often,

And the feeling stirs something in your stomach

It's funny how her name means 'pure'

She is anything but

* * *

She taunts you

And she knows her words are the finest kind of torture

Fingers _brush_ your shoulders

Hair falls in your face

Lips are just inches from yours

(pink&**plump**&_smooth_)

It's a dangerous game she's playing

And at the end of every day, when you close your eyes and refuse to give in

She leaves

Only to come back and _**tempt **_you more tomorrow

* * *

Finally, the day comes

You are **alone** once again

You find it ironic that the _blood_ she spills matches her hair

You're tied to the wall, immobile

You can't fight her off as her fingers grace over you sides

She's so close that you think she can hear your **heart**_beat_

Then you see her eyes

Look into their _**dark depths**_

You recognized an emotion that you didn't think she could express

_**Fear**_

You realize that she might want you as much as you want her

The **darkness** to your light

The_** hatred**_ to your _love_

* * *

Lips meet in the darkness

You wish your lips were punishing, but the kiss is anything but

(**hot**&sweet&_sensual_)

Covered with thinly veiled _**desire**_

The chains are leaving your hands and feet

She knows you won't run away

Doesn't want you to try

* * *

The rest is sweet nothingness

_Soft moans_, trails of **fire **along your bare skin

Waves of **passion** and desire and pure _want_ surging through your veins

And when she groans your name into your mouth

And the hardness in her eyes _fade_

She is finally _real_

* * *

She is an **addiction**, you realize

You can never get enough

A game of _Russian Roulette_

And all of it feels so wrong

And you want it all to be right

Because, admittedly, she makes _feel_

_Really feel_

And when she still hurts you

**A wonderful act**, you think,

You can see something in her eyes

Some emotion

Maybe it's wishful thinking

Maybe you don't want to believe how awful everyone says she is

* * *

Her _**love**_ eats away at you

Corroding your **heart**

Eating away at your _soul_ until you have nothing except for her

It's a _**deadly**_ game you're playing, you know

And, however **scary** and_ terrifying_ and wrong the thought might be

You do not feel alone with her

Not really

She still damages you

Those virulent words that hit you like a** brick**

You think you must be a _masochist _

But you have built a _fragile_ life with her

One that's based on **insults** and frenzied kisses

You try to keep it up as best as you can

Because with one_ breath_, like a house of cards

It will all come **crumbling down**

* * *

Before the sea of light, noise, and debris

Her lips find yours _one last time_

You can feel her heart

Feel her desperation

Feel her _unspoken apologies_

The world fades to **blackness**

Her image is still _**burned**_ in your mind

* * *

When you finally come to, you get a letter

No return address, no postmark

You would recognize the neat, _slanted_ writing anywhere

It contains one sentence:

_Just because you're with her, doesn't mean that you aren't mine_

There is no doubt who the '_her_' is

The woman who's been keeping a vigil at your beside

You let the words blaze in the_** fire**_

She is right

You will be hers

_Forever and eternity_

* * *

The hold she has on you is** unbreakable**

No one can save you now

Your love could _save the world_

Or _**burn it to the ground**_

Don't you know, darling?

_**To love is to destroy**_

* * *

_Yeah, I write poetry weird. I was inspired by a whole bunch of stuff, as some of you can probably tell...haha. I decided to write this because I was reading City of Lost Souls and I accidentally read the epilogue and I am in furious tears...so yeah, review?  
_


End file.
